She's A Miracle
by Rei Ant
Summary: Third person view inside Jou's head, dealing with his feeling for Mai.


_**Third person view inside Jou's head, dealing with his feeling for Mai.**_

**_A.N:_** Back!!!!!! cheers I was watching_ #152 My Freaky Valentine - Part 1 _today and came up with this after. Bout time I did something for this couple.

Also, it's this episode's Mai that he refers to as 'Orchalis Doom Mai'.

Again, spell check only does so much, and my spelling can be really awful sometimes…

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yuu-Gi-Ou!, its characters, plot or anything to do with it that I shouldn't. They all belong to its creator and some other randoms.

_**She's A Miracle

* * *

**_

He really did like her. Perhaps even, dare he say, _love_ her. Of course he'd never admit that to anyone, even Yugi and even less likely, the object of his affection. He knew she'd laugh in his face. Then again, she could always say that she did too… 

Right. As if.

It was curious that she hadn't caught onto his little game yet. Or maybe she was just joining him, pulling at his heartstrings. Every time she talked to him, no matter how insulting, rudely or with cruel intentions, somehow she managed to control him like a puppet. Put you arm there, put your other leg here, chase me around like some kind of pup.

Actually, in some respects she was just like some beautiful Kaiba. Mean, domineering, constantly treating him like a pathetic dog, not to mention the nicknames. Still, sometimes when he looked up into those big beautiful eyes, heard her voice made of angels bells, he could see that soft side of hers, the side that just made him want to reach out and touch her. If only she would let him close. Alas, no, she wasn't like that. Just like it would be hard to get close to a Harpie Lady without getting hurt, it was the same with her, except she would probably kill you.

It was killing him. There were the silly times of course. The time, for example, when she'd asked him if he dreamt about her. What was he supposed to say?

"Yeah, you were in my dream, Mai. Not only that one either…every time I dream…"

Like that would have gone over well. Of course, then Malik took her soul and he wished he could of told her anyway.

Or the time when she might as well have grabbed an axe and smashed through his being, laughing, instead of confusing the hell outta him, not to mention making him choose between the both of them and hurting his feelings. He wanted so much to get her soul back then, the new Mai being _something_ she wasn't. He knew it wasn't her. He was doughy, sure, but not _that_ stupid.

Just the thought of Orchalis Doom Mai made him twitch and shiver. Thank god Yugi was there…

Just to think, this…what-do-you-call-it…_infatuation_…all started with her challenging him because he was, quote, 'weak'. You'd think she and Kaiba were related…

It could be worse this 'liking' her from afar. It wasn't as if he couldn't predict when he'd see her. That was easy enough. Every major duel competition, she'd be there. Of course, there were always those random times, like when he saw her across the road and regretted his daggy clothes. Or the time he wore a dress on a dare from Honda at Yugi's birthday and she walked in. It was those times he felt really sick in the stomach, went bright red and couldn't find anywhere to hide.

Somehow, he always managed to say or do something stupid when she was around.

At any rate, he knew she didn't like him. Or maybe she did. There were times when looked like she might-

No way. That only happens in the movies.

Besides, what if she did? What would he do then? It just made his mind spin round and round. He might as well just stick his head in the bloody blender. Or hell, go home to his drunken dad.

It would have to be her that made the first move. If a miracle ever happened. He was lost as it was.

He just hoped that, that miracle, that beautiful gaze of hers, would focus on him. Then maybe,

She'd see the real miracle inside her very self.

* * *

#nods# It's a bit confusing, but Jou's a bit confused too. Also, I'm aware that it sounds a bit too intelligent for him, but perhaps he's deeper then he seems? 

… # Rei Ant # …


End file.
